


[Podfic of] All That You Can't Leave Behind (by scarlett_o)

by Port



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bigbang Challenge, Community: help_japan, Cover Art, Gen, Kradam, Mental Illness, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of All That You Can't Leave Behind by scarlett_o</p>
<p>Every day is a struggle and Adam's not sure he has enough belief in himself to keep going, but he trusts Kris and Kris believes enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All That You Can't Leave Behind (by scarlett_o)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlett_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All That You Can't Leave Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99484) by [scarlett_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_o/pseuds/scarlett_o). 



> Warnings: This fic deals with the day to day struggle of learning to live with mental illness, specifically panic disorder. It covers time prior and post diagnosis. It includes scenes that graphically depict panic attacks.
> 
> Recorded for scarlett_o, who generously purchased my services in the help_japan auction.

cover art by norinoricat

### Download

[MP3 via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kkd6gfa92m1p7ka/AllThatYouCantLeaveBehind.mp3?dl=0)

[MP3 via Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012090901.zip)

| 02:27:53 | 135 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook via Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012090902.zip) | 2:27:53 | 70 MB


End file.
